Dojo
Dojo is a stage in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. It is a mash-up of the PaRappa the Rapper series and Killzone series. There is a trophy avaliable if PaRappa uses his Level 3 Super Move, Doom Box ft. PaRappa!!!, on this stage. Description The stage starts inside Chop Chop Master Onion's dojo where Chop Chop Master Onion is teaching a lesson in martial arts. About 1 minute into a fight, a Helghast Tactician Drone will hover down the city street while a MAWLR fires on the city, as well as the dojo. Seeing the impending destruction, Master Onion kicks down the walls of his dojo and chases the Drone. Seconds before the fight ends, a giant Master Onion appears and uses a random move (either a kick, punch or chop) or on the MAWLR, disabling it and saving the city. Characters Appearing in Stage *Chop Chop Master Onion (PaRappa the Rapper) *Kotamanegis (PaRappa the Rapper) *Instructor Mooselini (PaRappa the Rapper) *Prince Fleaswallow (PaRappa the Rapper) *Helghast MAWLR (Killzone) *Helghast Tactician's Drone (Killzone) Music Dojo - PaRappa The Rapper The music of the first phase is an original track based on PaRappa The Rapper (1996). Dojo - Killzone The music to the second phase is a remixed version of "Helghan Forever" by Joris de Man from Killzone 2. Gallery Dojo.png|The Dojo before it's kicked down by Chop Chop Master Onion degs.png|After the dojo is knocked down.|linktext=After the dojo is knocked down. llooooll.png|Giant Master Onion attacking the Helghast MAWLR jijijijijijiji.png|Helghast MAWLR attacks the dojo and the players within jodo.png Videos Trivia *Master Onion's actions in the stage, where he kicks down the walls of his own dojo and returns as a giant in the background, mirrors his actions in the original PaRappa the Rapper if PaRappa gets a Cool rating in his stage. The only difference is that the giant Master Onion is just an image of the mind in the original game, while he's actually there as a giant in Battle Royale. *If you look closely at the background after Master Onion knocks down the walls of his dojo, you can see the various scenarios and locations where the other stages of PaRappa the Rapper took place: ** Chunky Burger from the beginning and closing cutscenes of Stage 1. ** Occasionally, Instructor Mooselini will drive by, referencing Stage 2. ** The flea market from Stage 3. ** The cake shop from Stage 4 ** The Hot Gas Station from Stage 5. * The Dojo stage is always the first stage you play in Arcade Mode. * If the player were to use Big Daddy's level 3 super before Chop Chop Master Onion knocks down the walls he will be floating in the Dojo * The original theme for the stage may be possibly based on the Cool mode version of Chop Chop Master Onion's Dojo. *Dojo is one of five stages where an E-rated series and an M-rated series cross over, the others being Hades, Invasion, Time Station, and Franzea. *If you use characters such as Parappa The Rapper, Spike Or Toro on their Level 3 attack during Training, The MAWLR won't attack the building he shoots or lasers. Category:Stages Category:Parappa The Rapper Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Refs Category:Killzone